A unlikely friendship
by Stargazing Writer
Summary: TLG AU Life has weird ways of bringing you face to face with a dragon. Take Hiccup for example. He wakes up on a island, far away from Berk, with a Night Fury next to him not exactly knowing how. Now the two must work together to escape the invisible threat after them...


**_Chapter 1: Encounter_**

_'Ugh... Everything hurts. I feel like I've been stomped on by a pack of Deadly Nadders.'_

Hiccup was hurting that much, that he didn't even feel like opening his eyes. In fact, he hadn't even realised he was lying in a shallow pool of water.

Sounds echoed across wherever he was. Droplets of water fell on the ground from above, strange cave sounds were coming from the distance and a growl like noise close by.

Hiccup rolled to his side and attempted to get up. The ground beneath him was hard, like stone. And... wet?

The young Viking, taking in the cold, humid air, it seemed clear. No smell of smoke or blood, from the fight with the dragons. It was just clear.

He looked around, to take in his surroundings. He was hoping that he was on Berk, but what he saw, wasn't like Berk, at all. A big structure was surrounding him, made half of wood, half stone. It must've been a old looking ruin. Up, seemed to be no ceiling, but rather fragments of it. The rest was on the ground around him.

He gets up on wobbly legs, trying to ignore and the pain and his soaked clothes. The sight ahead of him, scared him half to death.

It was a dragon.

One big, black dragon.

Hiccup stepping back, fell down again, crawling further. This thing could attack him at any moment, tear him apart and use him as it's dinner. And yet it never did. It seemed unconscious and not in a very good condition.

A few arrows had made their way through the dragon's scales, and were stuck there. A net covered it's body, it's bat like wings pressed against it.

Hiccup remembered very dimly attempting to shoot down a dragon. So could it be...?

No way.

It was the very dragon that has been terrorizing the Berkians for years. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself.

_The Night Fury._

He really shot it down? It seemed unprobable. Like, what are the possibilities for someone like himself, to defeat a dragon like the Night Fury?

Even if that was the case, how could he end up in place like this? Sure, some other dragon could've taken him away. But that didn't explain the black dragon's presence here.

Then it struck him. He didn't remember. He had no clue on how he got here. The only thing he knew what that he didn't remember last night's events. But was it really last night?

How long was he there? Where was he? Was it far away from Berk? Did anyone notice he was missing? But of course they would!

Stoick would freak out! He would be so, but so...

Hiccup took some deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Focus, Hiccup. I just needed to focus. I just had to figure out some things, and I'll be out of here in no time."

For first: Was the dragon dead? He just had to know.

It was laying down there still, yet it could still be alive, he couldn't tell. Well, only one way to find out.

The boy found a broken off wooden beam and got in his hands. It was somehow sliced in half, so easier for him to carry. He took some slow steps towards the Night Fury, careful to not make any sounds.

Now Hiccup was a just a few feet away from the creature. As for what he was about to do, that could be described by two words.

Either brave or stupid.

Probably the latter.

Moving the stick towards the dragon's direction, he drifted his gaze away, not wanting to see what would happen next.

Hiccup poked the stick on the Night Fury, waiting for a reaction from it. Making a drifting movement, a growl, a angry roar, anything.

But nothing.

"Huh. It must be d-"

And it's alive! The dragon opened it's eyes, the pupils becoming thin slits.

Hiccup screamed as he let the stick fall from his hands and ran behind a fragment of the collapsed ceiling. He peaked from there to see the dragon.

It definetely wasn't happy. It was moving it's body here and there, trying to free itself from the net. It couldn't even turn it's head to release itself.

Then it turned it's gaze to Hiccup and gave a threatening snarl before trying to figure out how to escape.

Hiccup actually felt bad for the Fury. Exactly. He felt bad for it. Why though? To feel sorry for a creature that probably didn't give a freak about him and would kill him without having any remorse?

Yet, Hiccup always had a thing for being against the idea of killing dragons. He was called a coward. Weak. Is it that bad to feel sympathy?

The Viking sighed, knowing that what he was about to do was beyond stupid.

"Well... If I'm going to die... I die doing what's right..."

Cautiously, he walked towards the Night Fury, spotting an arrow stuck on it's leg.

The more he was closing in, the more the dragon was growling.

"Heeyy there, I'm not doing anything... Just taking a stroll! That's it!", Hiccup said in a high pitched, nervous tone. That only caused the winged animal to attempt and sweep it's tail at him.

The boy barely dodges the attack. "Easy there, I want to help you!"

The pitch black dragon gives a suspicious look. The human didn't seem to carry any weapons with him. Of course it already knew that, just it wanted to be sure.

It lets it's head on the ground, showing that he allows the Viking to do what he wanted to do.

"Oof. Thank you."

Hiccup makes his way to the dragon's hind leg. What kind of arrow makes it through a dragon's skin? The only thing he knew it did was some sort of weapon, like axe or sword.

He attempted to pull it off, causing the dragon to wail and rock in pain. He didn't really blame it. He himself would be waayy worse.

When he pulled it out, the Night Fury roared loudly, and it's movements knocked Hiccup of his feet and to the ground.

"OW! What was that-", he began, kinda forgetting that dragon was hurt too. He realised that he shouldn't talk though, taking a look at the arrow he just pulled off.

It was sharp. Like razor sharp. Sharper than any weapon he had ever crafted in the blacksmith's. Now he knew what pained the Fury so much.

It definetely felt more relieved now. But it still seemed weak. He looked over to see any other arrow, and another one was stuck close to the wing. Now that must hurt.

Tending to this dragon, wasn't going to be an easy task.

HTTYD

After feeding the Night Fury with some fish from a overpopulated pool and then removing some few remaining arrows, it was time to free it from the net.

What happens next, only Odin knows, and Hiccup hoped that it wouldn't be angry with him.

Equipped with one of the sharp arrows, the Viking approaches, and now and then throwing a glance at the Night Fury, he cut the ropes and hoped it would end well for him.

The dragon stood slowly on it's feet, taking it easy with it's wounds. It then looked at Hiccup, pupils slitted, and obviously still suspicious. Yes, he did help, but that didn't mean that would immediately earn it's trust.

Hiccup couldn't call, the dragon 'it' forever, it must have a gender. The boy couldn't really tell what it was, so he assumed it was a male. If he was going to name it – no. Him –, he would figure it out later.

For now he just followed the Fury in the next area of the ruin.


End file.
